pencildj12_fursonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blocklin Buster
Personality Blocklin is a furson and a tomboy who enjoys physical activity such as sports. She attends training for Judo, Karate, and just general vicious brawling, which she doesn't find too much work at all. On the contrary, she gets EXTREMELY offended if someone calls her weak. She also hates when people call her "Blockhead". Block has anger issues where she will literally snap at anyone, even one of her closest friends, and insult them if she's stressed. She is aware of this problem and hates herself for it, and is a self deprecating character. She is the character who swears the most, though most of it is censored. When she is in a good mood, she can be quite nice and sweet towards her friends, and even be a weido who sings loudly. She is one of the strongest fursons and is the designated protector of the timid fursons from Furson Garden. However, she is still in training for her mentor, Cheer the sunflower, whose "philosophical poetry" is often shunned by Blocklin, who thinks it's all nonsense. Block is still in training because she needs her attitude fixed. The reason she despises being called weak is because deep down, she feels vulnerable and scared. She hides it by acting defensive and abrasive. Cheer the Sunflower states that she's only a teenager and yet she's got a lot of weight on her shoulders due to her hardworking personality. She also struggles with the memory of her dead mother. Relationships Romance Theodore Gringras The one person she never shows hostile anger towards is her crush, Theodore Gringras. She loves him but barely has time to talk to him. She will go to him for a hug if need be. When they were 16, they talked about their feelings and agreed to date at 17. However, Blocklin's training got extended to when she's 21, so now they have to wait even longer. They are childhood friends who have known each other since they were 8 years old. Teddy is able to see through Blocklin's tough and aggressive facade, which sometimes startles her. He knows she feels vulnerable and is using her anger to mask how she truly feels. He is also not scared of her, but rather, he feels sorry for her. When talking to Rock the Furson one night, Rock points out that Blocklin has hurt people, to which Teddy points out that Blocklin herself is feeling hurt. Blocklin trusts Teddy more than she trusts anyone else, save for her dog, Dust. Friends Rock the Furson One of her closest friends is Rock the Furson, with whom she has an on/off friendship with. They love each other (platonically) but often find each other annoying too. Block even harms Rock's girlfriend once while under stress, which pissed Rock off, but they must've made up eventually. When on good terms, Block says she loves Rock (platonically) but on bad terms, she thinks they're annoying. She also claims that Rock has no reason to be depressed while she does, showing that Block doesn't understand that some people have depression and don't necessarily need a "reason". Sweetie Red Sweetie often tries to reach out to Blocklin, but unfortunately, Block fails to see Sweetie's kindness as something helpful, and rather, as a hinderance. She believes Sweetie is naive while Teddy is smarter and wiser than her. Block will even push Sweetie to the ground if she tries too much to help. Sweetie is very forgiving of Blocklin's actions while Rock is not. Sweetie thinks Blocklin is a good furson, since she "tries her best through her struggles". However, Sweetie secretly is traumatized by nightmares, some of which include Blocklin hurting her. Nevertheless, Sweetie stays hopeful that Block will strive to be a better furson. Pesto Besto Blocklin finds Pesto extremely annoying a lot of the time. Pesto often tries to cheer up Blocklin but he is very naive to realise when she wants him gone. She rarely shows signs of friendliess or caring towards Pesto, but they are still friends. Family Mr. TuffyBuns Blocklin's main sparring partner is Mr. TuffyBuns, who she's known since she was a child. He is like her uncle figure but does not hold back in battle, which she enjoys. Although they love each other like a uncle and niece would, she isn't afraid to hit him if he offends her (ie. calling her weak). He has been teaching her how to battle since she was 2 years old. He cares about her like she is his niece, and becomes very upset if she hurts him intentionally outside of sparring. Bubbly Boo Bubbles is Block's cousin, though neither of them initially know it, due to Bubbles' mum never telling Bubbles until she was 3. Block lives on her own so she doesn't have parents to tell her. Block treats Bubbles like most of her other friends; a very defensive and irritable way of dealing with them. She tells Bubbles to "hang out with the other kids for a change" to which Bubbles walks off, dejected, to hang out with Cutie Red. Category:Characters Category:Fursons